


Kinktober 2018

by hoe4stark



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: Kinktober, Kinky Shit, M/M, Smut, read the notes y'all bc it's gonna get wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4stark/pseuds/hoe4stark
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober! Day 1 includes face-sitting. Happy reading!





	1. Day 1

Kinktober Day 1  
1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

Okay this got a little wild with a dash of daddy kink and a smidge of subspace right at the end??? Happy reading 

—–

 

It’s Mr. Stark who brings it up. 

They’re making out on the couch on one of their usual movie nights when he utters the words into Peter’s ear.

“Want this ass sat right on my face, baby.”

Along with the words, Tony grabs a handful of ass and grinds his cock up into Peter’s clothed crotch. And Peter fucking chokes because what?

Tony’s eaten him out before, but sitting??Onhisface???

“Mr. Stark, what did you just say?” Peter squeaks out, cheeks pink and insides burning.

“Said I wanted my baby boy to sit on my face, let me lick up into him. That sound nice, Petey pie?” Tony graveled into Peter’s neck before grinding himself up again and Peter fucking keens before he’s nodding his head and pulling his shirt off.

In seconds, both men are naked and Peter’s inching his way up to Tony’s head when he gets a little unsure.

“Tony what if I suffocate you or you don’t like it but can’t tell me because I’m on top of you and-” Peter babbles before Tony cuts him off.

“Baby, just sit down.” Tony grunts out before pulling the boy’s hips the rest of the way down so that they meet his mouth and oh.

“Fuck Tony.” Peter squeaks out, he can feel the man’s goatee scratching at his cheeks and the prodding of his tongue and fuck.

“That’s it baby.” Tony’s voice rambles up, muffled by the boys cheeks. “Rock down on daddy, ride my face.”

With Tony’s firm hands still resting at his hips, Peter starts to grind back on the tongue that’s now pushing through his rim and the feeling is heavenly.

The scratch from Tony’s goatee starts to burn from the new friction and there’s spit running down Tony’s chin as he licks up into his boy. His tongue poking into Pete’s velvet heat and curling up to give a stretch.

Peter’s a mess.

He’s sweating from the pleasure and crying out ever time Tony gives a good drag with his tongue and he can feel the beard burn on his cheeks and it’s all just so fucking much and

“Daddy, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, oh god.” Is all the boy can grit out before he’s spurting all over Tony’s chest.

The intense waves of Pete’s orgasm hazes over his brain and when it finally clears up, Tony’s cradling Peter to his chest and murmuring to him

“Such a good boy, cumming without even touching your cock. Love you so much, my sweet boy.”

 

Needless to say, it became a common occurrence.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have Ass Worship and Begging. Enjoy!

2\. Ass Worship | Begging 

I also threw in some sleepy kink (insomnophilia) if that’s a thing. And Tony initially touches him while he’s still asleep so if that makes you uncomfy, scroll past. :)

 

——-

 

It had been weeks since they’d last fucked, and Peter being the overeager teenager he is felt completely deprived. 

“Tony, I’m dying.” Peter groaned, flinging himself over the desk Tony was currently working on.

“Pete, go jerk off like other teenagers, it’s okay to not always have somebody to get off with.” Tony responded with a smile, returning to his work.

“But you’re my boyfriend Tony, I’m supposed to get off with you.” The younger boy responded with a pout, with a twinge of whining in his tone. 

“I’m working, Pete. Once I get this prototype completed we can have some time together, okay?” 

The finality in Tony’s voice let Peter know that this topic was no longer up for discussion so with a groan, Peter stormed off to his personal room (he’d been staying in Tony’s, but he’s mad at him right now) to tug one off on his own.

Peter left the topic alone… for three days. 

On the third day, Peter found himself in Tony’s office once again. The younger boy was getting frustrated, three days of no sex when he’s used to getting fucked multiple times a day? Torture.

“Tony, I’m really dying this time.” 

“Pete, I’m sure you’re going to be okay without my cock for a couple of days. I’m almost finished with my prototype.”

“Do you promise to hurry?” Peter whined once again, feeling his frown return to his face.

“Pete, I’ll be able to work faster when I’m not constantly having to reassure my whiny boyfriend that we can have sex as soon as I’m done.”

With arms crossed, Pete storms out of the office to go gloat over his misfortune.

 

Peter had been asleep for three hours when Tony walked into Peter’s room with a smirk. If Peter had been begging for it for so long already, he was going to get what he wanted right now.

Peter woke up to the feeling of Tony’s fingers brushing over his hole. He thought he was dreaming until he felt the pressure build until Tony was knuckle deep.

“Tony?” Pete’s gravely voice, clouded with sleep uttered out. 

“I finally finished my little project, baby. I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” Tony smiled at him before capturing the boy’s lips in his own. 

Peter immediately moaned and canted his hips up at the thought that he would finally get to love on his boyfriend again. 

“Wanna make you cum on my fingers.” Tony muttered, smiling even more at the excited nods of Peter’s head. 

Tony took his time prodding his fingers into the deepest parts of his boy, purposefully avoiding Peter’s spot until the boy was whining into his mouth. 

“Daddy, please find it, please find it.” Peter whined, sounding as if he was going to cry if Tony didn’t. 

With a brush of Tony’s fingers at the right angle, Peter gasped and let his tears fall, feeling oversensitive from his period of deprivation. 

“There Tony!” Pete gasped, grinding his hips down on Tony’s fingers. “Oh god Daddy, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum.” Peter cried before tensing up around Tony’s fingers and letting out a literal wail.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” The boy hiccuped, feeling intense relief flood his touch-starved body.

“I’m not done yet, baby. Think you can go a few more times?” Tony asked, rubbing over the boy’s flushed chest and wiping away a few of the tears that had fallen. 

“Of course, yes, I’ll take anything you give me.” Peter whispered, cock already hard again.

“That’s my good boy.“ Tony kissed Peter’s cheek before trailing his mouth down his neck to his chest, down to his belly, and over each thigh before puckering up to smack a kiss over the boy’s hole. 

“Fuck.” Is all Peter could squeak out before he was being completely devoured by Tony’s mouth. 

Tony started with lining the boy’s rim with the flat of his tongue before poking the dripping muscle into a point and pushing into the boy’s already loosened rim. 

“Daddy, please, please, please.” Peter was crying again, completely taken over by the attention.

“What do you need, baby, what do you need Daddy to do?” Tony questioned in a powerful voice.

“Fuck me, fuck me, wanna feel you in me, been so long, please.” Peter sobbed out.

“Okay baby, Daddy’s got you, it’s okay.” Tony comforted his boy, already moving to take off his clothing. Pulling his hard dick out and lubing it up. 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you.” Tony whispered as he pushed into the crying boy. Who let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of the stretch of Tony’s cock. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, please Daddy, want you to cum inside of me, haven’t felt you, missed you.” Peter babbled as Tony slowly rocked into his body with powerful thrusts.

“Oh baby, Daddy missed you too, missed my boy so much.” Tony gritted out, feeling Peter’s hole pulse around his cock. 

“Go harder Daddy, make me cum.” Peter moaned out, tears still running down his face.

At that request, Tony let go of his resolve, pounding into the boy below him. 

“Come on baby, cum for Daddy, wanna feel my baby boy cum. Are you gonna be good?” Tony muttered in Peter’s ear.

At those words, Peter keened high in his throat, “gonna be good, wanna be a good boy, wanna be good.”

With a final shout, Peter’s back arched off of the bed as his cock spurted all over his belly.

“Wanna feel your cum in me, cum in me Daddy, please?” Peter begged, tears starting to dry on his cheeks. 

“Okay baby, gonna cum, gonna fill you up.” Tony grunted before releasing into Peter’s swollen hole.

Pulling out, Tony pulled Peter into his arms, kissing over the boy’s face.

“Love you so much, my good boy.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have Edge play (kinda) and Sensory Deprivation

hoe4stark  
Kinktober Day 3 xoxo  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Edgeplay | 

Okay so I may bend this a little bit but let’s roll. It’s kinda edging but also not really??? Idk bro

————–

Tony and Peter’s sex life was… quick. The boy barely being able to get his pants off before his cock was shooting off everywhere. The accidents were usually followed by soft “I’m sorry”’s and red cheeks, along with the promise of “I can go again real soon, Tony.” They’ve tried everything. Not touching his cock at all- he still jizzes after a few brushes of Tony’s fingers over his hole. Prepping hours beforehand- he’s falling apart at the initial push of Tony’s cock past his rim.

The sweet boy he is, he tries to go again but Tony usually can’t bring himself to continue at the painful noises Peter makes in his over sensitive state.

Tony gets an idea when he’s making an upgrade to Peter’s suit.

“Pete, what if it’s your hyperactive senses?” Tony’s voice echoes through the lab, followed by a questioning “Huh?” from Peter.

“What if your senses are what makes it so hard for you to hold yourself off. The noises, me touching you, any light, maybe it all builds to be too much for your head to handle and that’s why you get off so quickly.” Tony glances over at the boy and can practically see the wheels turning in his head.

“Tony, you’re brilliant.” Peter utters, letting his brain go wild with imagining finally being able to last.

“Maybe your mask could help.” Tony suggests, turning to face Peter completely.

“I don’t wanna do that, don’t wanna risk getting spunk on my spidey suit.”

“I’ll look into it, see what I can find to help you.” Tony smiled, a gleam in his eye before strolling over to Peter and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Three weeks of unstaved orgasms later, and Peter’s completely forgotten about their conversation. Tony, on the other hand, opened the black box from “Sara’s Secrets” in earnest, ready to try to lengthen the amount of time he could love on his boy.

When Peter walked into his and Tony’s room, Tony was already sat on the bed, shirt unbuttoned. He looked delicious. Peter strolled over to him, straddling his legs over Tony’s thighs and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

“My man looks so good right now.” Peter hums, leaning down to connect his lips to Tony’s.

“And my baby boy is always the most beautiful.” Tony responds, scooping Peter’s ass up further onto his lap. Peter was only wearing boxers, and could easily feel the man’s hard-on through the thin material.

“Wanna feel you.” Peter mutters, grinding his ass down onto Tony’s cock.

“With what I’ve got planned, you’re gonna be able to feel every inch of me.” Tony growls, rocking his hips up into the boy’s motions.

“And what’s that?” Peter asks, voice dripping with nerves and excitement.

Tony leaves the question hanging in the air as he reaches into the bedside drawer to bring out a box.

“Got you a present.” Is all Tony says as he hands the box over to Peter.

Peter slowly opens the box to reveal a silk blindfold as well as a pair of soft ear plugs.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want to hear me or not, so I went ahead and tried to cover all of our bases.” Tony graveled.

“Thank you so much.” Peter gushed, throwing himself up to kiss the older man again. “Put the blindfold on, I still wanna be able to hear you.”

At Peter’s request, Tony places the blindfold over the younger boy’s eyes before lowering the boy down onto the bed.

“This okay, Pete?” Tony asked, cock already throbbing at the thought of finally being able to bottom out in his boy.

“I’m good, Tony, just wanna finally get to feel you.” Peter reassured, wiggling his hips to try to inch down his boxers.

Tony took it upon himself to finish unclothing the two of them and gave himself a few tugs before rubbing his lubed cock over the boy’s hole.

“M’gonna push in now, okay baby?” Tony grit through his teeth, using all of his power to keep from slamming into the boy.

“Okay Daddy, m’ready for you.” Peter breathes, trying to relax his body for the intrusion he knows is coming.

With a deep breath, Tony starts pushing the blunt head of his cock into his boy, sucking in a breath as his cock reaches new depths.

Peter absolutely mewls, pawing around for something to hold onto when his hands find their way to Tony’s arms.

“Feels so good, Daddy, you’re so big.” Peter cries, arching his back at the new stretch to his hole.

“Doing so good, taking me so well baby.” Tony grunts, finally setting up a brutal pace, using all of his power behind his thrusts.

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck me so well, it’s so good, love your cock.”

Peter’s babbling now, feeling every ridge of Tony’s cock as it slams into him.

“Gonna cum, Daddy, gonna cum.”

At this point, Tony’s lost all resolve, pounding his cock into Peter so hard he’s knocking tears from the smaller boy’s eyes.

“Doing so good, baby, wanna watch my baby cum all over himself. Cum for Daddy, sweetheart, I know you’re almost there.” He encourages, watching the boy’s flushed chest rise and fall at a quickening rate.

Pete lets out a few more breathless “oh fuck”’s and “Daddy”’s before he’s shooting out between their chests with a whine.

Tony’s thrusts are getting sloppy as he gets closer to his release, pulling out just in time to shoot out onto his boy, a few spurts reaching up to the boy’s face. Pete’s tongue darts out to catch the droplets that are running down his face.

“I’m glad I didn’t wear my spidey mask now.”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have a crying kink, mirror sex, and spanking... it's filthy and I'm proud xoxo

4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Welcome back people! Today we’re playing w pain play and crying so if that makes you uncomfy, please scroll past!

Also: I got the inspo for the crying bit from a smut I had read a couple of weeks ago by airebellah so kudos to them!

——–

Tony doesn’t know when the first part of his obsession started, maybe it was the first time Peter came into his office in tears from something someone had said at school. Maybe it was when the boy was bawling in his lap when he felt he had disappointed May. But the tears that came from those big doe eyes and ran down the ruddy cheeks of his baby boy were just so pretty. Tony feels like a sick bastard every time he feels his dick stir at the sight of Peter’s tears but he just can’t help but picture the younger boy crying from something that could be pleasurable.

Tony also doesn’t know when the second part of his obsession started, maybe it was the way Peter admired the hickeys littering his neck in the mirror the night that they first slept together. Maybe it was how he always smiled at his reflection when the sleeves of Tony’s MIT sweater fell past his own hands. And Tony, poor Tony could only picture the boy’s face when he saw how pretty he looked with Tony’s cock rocking into him.

Tony does know when the last bit of his obsession started. The very first time he heard Peter’s sweet little voice ask if Tony could please spank him, Tony could practically feel the heat from Peter’s cheeks radiating through his clothes. Tony keeps his desires to himself for as long as he can before everything starts boiling over.

Peter had requested for Tony to spank him again, every once in a while, the boy craves for something a little bit more. Tony pulled the naked boy over his lap and rubbed his hands over his boy’s ass in a comforting manner before pulling back and slapping his hand down as hard as he can. The boy’s body jerks with a moan before he reconnects himself to Tony’s lap. Tony pulls has hand back again before letting his hand clap down over Peter’s cheek, watching as it becomes a beautiful cherry red.

“My baby looks so pretty like this, all bruised up.” Tony grins before slapping his hand back down onto Peter.

“I need more, harder Tony, please.” Peter begs, wiggling his already healing hips up towards Tony’s hand.

Tony is already slamming his hand down as hard as he can, and in a fit of arousal, signals his nanotech to cover his hand before bringing his now armour-covered hand to slam down onto Peter.

“FUCK!” Peter shouts, feeling tears prick at his eyes as Tony slams his iron hand back down onto Peter.

Tony continues on for a few more slaps, seeing the boy’s once-red bottom turn a deep purple. Tony turns his boy over to see tears running down his sweet face. He feels something warm stir in his belly.

“You were so good for me, my sweet boy.” Tony whispers, planting a kiss into the boy’s hairline, basking in the hiccups the boy lets out. “Look so pretty when you cry.”

At that, Peter keens, clinging onto Tony. “Please, please.”

“What are you asking for, baby?” Tony rocks his boy back and forth in a soothing manner. “Wanna see how pretty you are? Wanna look at how beautiful you look when you cry for Daddy?”

Peter keens high in his throat before he’s nodding in earnest and Tony’s scooping Peter up into his arms and carrying him into their spacious bathroom. He faces Peter towards their sink before turning the boy’s face so he’s forced to look at himself.

“Look at how pretty you are baby. Look how shiny your little face is.” Tony wraps his arms around his boy, hugging him from behind.

“Daddy, wanna feel you.” Peter cries, still feeling little hiccups wrack his body.

Tony groans into Peter’s neck before reaching into the drawer for a bottle of lube, coating his cock before lining up to Peter’s hole.

“Keep your eyes open Pete, watch Daddy push into you, see how pretty you are.” Tony guides before slowly pushing his cock into his boy.

Tony lets himself become fully seated before glancing up to take it all in. Tony holds back a groan at the sight, at the flush creeping from Peter’s face, down his chest, and to his shiny pink cock.

“Your cheeks are almost as wet as your little cock, baby.” Tony moans into Peter’s ear, bringing on more whimpers.

Tony doesn’t hold back, thrusting into his boy as deep as he can, feeling the boy’s heat practically suck him in. Letting his cock punch the moans out of his boy. “You’re being so good for daddy, aren’t you so pretty?”

Peter only moans in response, earning a slap to his ass once again. “Wanna hear you say it pete, tell me how pretty you are.”

Still in tears, Peter squeaks at the demand. “M’ so pretty, so pretty, wanna look like this all the time.” Pete moans out.

Tony slams his cock into his boy at a new angle, earning a long moan from the younger boy.

“Righ-right there, yeah, keep there Tony, fuck.” Peter moans out, cock leaking out onto the bathroom counter. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, m’ gonna cum Tony.”

“Come on baby, cum for Daddy. Wanna watch you fall apart. Watch your little dick spurt out.” Tony accentuates his words with harsh thrusts. Fucking the jizz out of his boy.

Peter looks into his reflection again as he cums, watching his stomach muscles tighten and his dick weep out. “Fuck Tony, fuck me, fuck, so good.”

After feeling Peter’s hole spasm around his cock, Tony releases into Peter’s hole, pulling out to watch a small drop of cum roll down the boy’s thigh.

They bask in the aftermath of their orgasms, only hearing each other’s harsh breaths before Peter finally breaks the silence.

“You think it’s hot when I cry?”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they just smoke weed and then they get off lol enjoy

5\. | Shotgunning  
Handjobs while high, how much more could ya ask for?  
\------  
“Tony, I just don’t know how to.”  
“Pete, you just put it between your lips and suck in, then you inhale.”   
The younger boy groaned, pressing the meticulously rolled joint between his lips once again before breaking out into a coughing fit.   
“Maybe it’s just not something I can do.” Pete sounded disappointed in himself, passing the joint back to an already heavy-eyed Tony.  
“Baby, it’s something everyone can do, come closer.”   
Per Tony’s request, Pete moved closer to the older man before being yanked down onto his lap. The boy erupted into giggles, wrapping his arms around the back of Tony’s neck.   
“M’gonna try something, okay Pete?”  
“Okay.”  
Tony pressed the joint to his own lips, pulling the smoke into his mouth before gripping the back of Peter’s neck and pushing the boy’s lips onto his own. He parts Peter’s lips with his tongue before letting the smoke roll into the younger boy’s mouth with a moan. Peter gasped at Tony’s movements, inherently inhaling the smoke before pulling away from Tony and letting the drug escape his lungs.   
“Do that again.” Peter muttered into Tony’s lips, feeling his dick stir at their current position.   
Tony repeated his actions, this time with a stronger pull of the smoke, wanting to get the boyas hazy eyed as possible. Pete, still fully aware of his situation, starts rutting down onto Tony’s lap, earning a groan from the older man. By the time they finish the joint, Tony is lazily stroking Peter’s cock which is barely poking out of his jeans and swallowing the boy’s moans into his mouth.   
“Was hoping you’d be one to get horny.” Tony moans out when the boy reaches to unbutton his lover’s slacks, pulling his cock out and slipping his own weeping cock over the head.   
“S’ so much bigger than mine.” Peter breathes out in awe, watching their cocks bump together in a slippery disarray.   
Peter moans out when Tony wraps a large hand around both of their cocks and jerking them off into one grip. “Fuck, Tony.”   
Tony feels a familiar heat in his gut when Peter’s breaths start getting sharper and his whimpers start getting higher.   
“My baby gonna cum for me?”  
“Fuck, Tones, m’so close.”   
Tony tightens his grip and starts jerking them off faster, admiring how the tip of Peter’s cock barely reaches the beginning of his head and how the smaller of the two oozes with precum. Tony’s face is still pointed to where their cocks meet when Peter cums, spurting up onto Tony’s cock, with one strand reaching his chin. Tony glances up at his pink cheeked boy who is now spewing apologies and trying to wipe the cum from Tony’s chin when he captures the younger boy’s mouth in a biting kiss and let’s his own orgasm wash over him.   
The two lay together in their patio chair, breathless until the highs of their orgasms wear off.  
“M’ hungry, and sleepy.” Peter whispered into Tony’s neck, who chuckled and scooped his boy up to carry them inside and get him ready for bed.


	6. Day 6

6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting

Tony’s still the Daddy, Peter just takes care of him tonight.  
Tony has been… stressed. Things with the company have been blowing up and the man feels as though he hasn’t had a second for himself in ages. His brow seems to be scrunched up at all times, with a deep frown set on his face. He’s working on a project in his office, fucking paperwork, when Peter walks through the frame with a smile. Walking over to his man, Peter brings his hands to cradle Tony’s face, planting a kiss to his lips before applying a soft pressure to Tony’s temples with his thumbs.   
“Mmm, what’s this?” Tony grunts out, voice gruff with exhaustion. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, nosing into his cheek before stealing another kiss.  
“You’ve been working too much, gonna wear yourself out.” Pete mumbles into Tony’s lips, kissing him again. “You need to take a break, come to bed.”   
“I’ve got so much to finish, so much work to do.” Tony huffs out, feeling absolutely drained.  
“And you’ll be able to work more efficiently after a relaxing night.” Peter quipped back, adamant on Tony having a nice night.  
“I’ll come to bed in a bit, jus’ let me wrap a few things up.”   
With a pout, Peter unlaces his hands from Tony’s neck, kissing him one more time before making his way to their master suite.   
Peter starts running a warm bath with all of his favorite oils and gels, lighting candles to sit on the counters while they relax. Pete starts undressing himself, after pulling his shirt from over his head he glances into the mirror, seeing Tony standing behind him with a sleepy grin. Tony strolls over to his boy, planting a kiss to his shoulder before turning Peter to face him and placing a deep kiss to his lips.  
“Such a sweetheart, setting all of this up, love you so much.”   
Peter hums into the kiss, slowly peeling the button down from the older man’s shoulders and slowly moving his tongue into his mouth. The two stand there, holding and kissing each other while the tub fills. Shutting off the water, Peter shucks his jeans and underwear down in one go, reaching to undo Tony’s belt before pulling the slacks down his thighs. Tony climbs into the tub first, sinking into the warm foam while Peter settles in behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover’s broad shoulders.   
Peter’s actions start out innocently enough, he helps bathe the older man, rubbing a warm cloth over his back and across to his stomach. Pete pulled Tony into his chest before dragging the cloth over Tony’s cock, earning a groan from the man’s lips. Peter drags the softness of the cloth over Tony’s cock again, wrapping his hand around and giving a light squeeze before letting the fabric drift into the water so he can get a better grip. Tony’s hips start grinding up into Peter’s hand, now coming to full hardness.  
“Nuh-uh, let me do the work, want tonight to be about you, Daddy.” Peter murmured into Tony’s hair before tightening his grip and thrusting his hand faster.   
Tony’s groaning out now while water splashes everywhere from Peter’s quick movements under the water.   
“Baby, let’s get out, don’t wanna flood the bathroom.” Tony’s gruff voice fills the room before the two stand and drain the tub. Peter wraps the two in a fluffy towel before pulling Tony into their room and sitting him on the bed. Tony’s barely settled himself when he feels a wet heat envelope his cock. His eyes immediately dart to the beautiful boy on the floor, whose doe eyes are staring straight up at him. “Fuck.” Tony grunts out. “Such a good boy, such a good bo-” Tony chokes on his words when Peter takes him all the way down.   
Peter’s throat is spasming around Tony’s cockhead and he can feel a mixture of tears and drool drip from his face. Peter pulls his head back for a split second to suck in a breath before he was swallowing Tony’s cock back down his throat.  
The younger boy reaches up to grab Tony’s hand and buries it into his own hair. They lock eyes and with a curt nod from Peter, Tony’s hips start fucking up into Peter’s throat.  
The room fills with slick sounds and moans and soft chokes from the younger boy and Tony can feel a familiar heat growing in his belly. Peter sucks in another breath and laps at the head before dipping his head back down until his eyes water. Peter’s own cock is leaking onto his belly and he feels himself ooze a little more just at the feeling of being good for Tony.   
“Fuck, baby boy, gonna cum down you throat, mkay?” Tony bites out, almost missing the way the boy almost seems to smile around a mouthful of cock before he’s releasing himself into the boy’s mouth.   
When the warm fluids hit Peter’s tongue, he feels an almost embarrassing heat curl in his gut before his little cock is spurting out onto his belly. If Tony hadn’t just cum, he’s almost certain that the sight of his boy falling apart just by being on his knees would’ve brought him back to full hardness.   
Tony pulls his boy up onto the bed, encircling him with his arms and planting kisses all over his face.  
“So sweet, such a sweet boy, thank you baby.”   
Peter slows their kisses into soft pecks, letting them wrap up in their own love.   
“Know you’ve been stressed lately, wanted you to relax a bit.” Peter mumbled with red cheeks.  
“God, I’ll never know what I did to deserve a boy like you.” Tony muttered out before letting his eyes droop and sleep overcome him.


	7. Day 7

7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

We gonna do incest ladies and gents… I’m feeling uncle!Tony like the fabulous the-mad-starker bc that made me cream my jeans,, okay? I also threw in some belly bulging for my personal kink fill

\--------  
Peter knew it was wrong, he just couldn’t help it. There was just something so attractive and refined about his Uncle Tony. Pete couldn’t help when his gave would fall on Tony’s biceps when they pulled his button downs tight across his bulging muscles. And the way Tony could sip on his scotch without a single grimace sent Peter into a hormonal mess.  
That’s why Peter could not contain his excitement when his uncle invited him to an actual grown-up party. Tony sent Peter to his personal tailor to get a custom suit made for his nephew.   
Peter was now dressed in the suit, sitting in a fancy booth in the ballroom of a hotel somewhere in New York with his uncle and a few of his business partners while Tony tossed back drink after drink. The entire table is laughing at some conversation but all Peter can focus on is the way Tony’s tongue ran across his bottom lip to catch a drop of the amber liquid before it could get away. Later into the night, their previous group had moved on to other tables, leaving just the two of them in the booth together. Tony called for an extra glass of the dark liquid he had been drinking all night and slid it over to Peter.  
“Think it’s time you tried it. Gotta get used to the taste if you’re gonna be my plus one to more of these.”  
At the mention of getting to come to more parties with Tony, Peter accepted the glass and swallowed most of it down before sputtering at the burn. Tony lets out a chuckle at Peter’s now red cheeks and the liquor that’s now dripping down his chin. The older man reaches his thumb out to collect the liquid before it drips on Peter’s suit, the boy’s lips catch on Tony’s thumb and he immediately opens his mouth wider for Tony to push in.   
Tony’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Peter’s pink lips wrapped around his thumb and the feeling of his soft tongue suckling around the digit. Pete’s eyes widen at the realization of what he just did and he immediately lets Tony’s finger drop from his mouth. “I’m so- I didn’t me- I uh, sorry, uh, yeah- fuck.” Peter chokes out, cheeks burning red in embarrassment.  
Tony, on the other hand, feel his cock stir in his slacks at the memory of the hollowed cheeks and doe eyes of his nephew. He wants to rip him apart.  
“Will you come to my room?” Tony questioned, fingers still tracing over Peter’s lips. The boy let out a breathless whimper and nodded his head at his uncle’s request. Tony guides Peter through the crowd with a hand on the small of his back. They make it into the elevator and the doors shut before Tony breaks. He slams Peter against the wall in a searing kiss, pressing his hips into Peter’s.   
“You feel what that little mouth did to me baby? Feel how hard you made me?” Tony growls, thrusting his hips into his nephew’s, soaking in the little whimpers he lets out when their cocks grind together.   
The elevator dings when it reaches the top floor and the two barely break apart in time for the doors to open. Tony grabs Peter’s hand and yanks the boy behind him, making a bee-line to his room. They make it inside the suite and Peter is thrown onto the bed, Tony’s predatory stare falling down over his body.  
Peter yanks his uncle down onto himself by the neck, crashing their lips together again while he ruts his hips up onto Tony’s thigh.   
“Tony, fuck, want you to fuck me.”   
And how could Tony say no to that? With a beautifully willing boy in his hotel room?   
“You gonna be good? Gonna listen to your uncle?”   
Peter whimpers out at Tony’s words, cheeks turning pink again.   
“Fuck, little Peter likes to be praised, hmm? Got a little praise kink, like to be good?”   
Peter nods his head, words caught in his throat. Tony starts undressing himself, ripping his tie off and nearly tearing the seams of his dress shirt before he’s back on the boy, kissing and sucking bruises down his porcelain neck.   
They make no time at all in getting completely naked, biting and sucking at each other until their skin is sore. Tony turns the boy onto his stomach, forcing him up to his knees before pulling his cheeks apart and blowing a line of air over the boy’s hole.  
“Got such a pretty hole back here, baby. So so pink, bet it tastes so nice.” Peter feels another wave of arousal at Tony’s words and lets out a loud moan at the feeling of Tony’s tongue lapping over his hole. Tony licks into the boy, sucking on his rim and fucking his tongue into the tight muscle until the boy is crying.  
“Tony, want your cock, please, wan’ feel you in my tummy.” Peter whimpers out, pushing his hips back in the hopes of talking Tony into it.  
“Okay baby, I’ve got you. Look so pretty like this, all pretty and pliable.”   
Peter whimpers at the comments, feeling his cheeks heat up again when he feels the silky, blunt head of Tony’s cock pushing up to his rim.   
The initial stretch brings tears to Peter’s eyes, and the boy finally cries out when Tony’s seated balls deep in his hole. The stretch is more than he’s ever taken, and he swears he can feel Tony’s cock in his throat. Tony slowly pulls out before thrusting himself back in, throwing more force behind sinking into the boy’s hole, he slowly loses control until he’s absolutely ramming into the boy.  
Peter is a mess, the movement of Tony’s hips hurts so good in a way he could never imagine and Tony’s words constantly throw Peter deeper into his arousal.  
“Look at you, fucking gagging for your uncle’s dick. Needed to be filled so bad, hm baby?”  
Tony cants his hips up at a new angle, resulting in a yelp and a jolt of Peter’s body.   
“Fuck, daddy, s’ right there, keep on- right there.” He moans out, breath being punched out of him with every thrust of his uncle’s cock.   
“Oh, baby, daddy found your spot, gonna make my boy cum on my cock.”  
Tony moved his hands from the boy’s hips to wrap around his stomach, hoping for a deeper grip, but groans out when he feels the bulge of Peter’s stomach.  
“Fuck, Pete, give me y- put your hand right here, fuck.”   
Tony’s still thrusting into the boy, feel the shape of his cock through the boy’s belly with every thrust.   
When Peter places his hand over his belly, he glances back in confusion. “Tony, wha- oh.” The boy was cut off with a particularly hard thrust from the man behind him.  
“That’s my cock, it’s too big for your little body, your little tummy’s gotta make room for it.”  
Peter whimpered out in awe, keeping his hand over the part of his tummy that bulged out with every thrust, feeling his orgasm grow closer and closer.  
“Tony, I need- my cock- need you to- fuck, touch me.” Peter cried out, almost incoherent with his words. Tony obliged, wrapping his hand around the younger boy’s cock in a tight grip, giving him two firm jerks before the boy was clamping down on his cock and spilling out over Tony’s cock.   
Peter’s already tight hole squeezing and pulsing around Tony’s cock milked the orgasm from the older man, who released into the boy with a groan.   
The next morning, Peter stared at the hickeys littering his neck and tried his best to decide what the fuck he was gonna tell May.


	8. Day 8

8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
Angry sex but it’s actually really loving and kind of sad?? Idk i just couldn’t be kinky today  
\-------  
They had been arguing for hours, some off-handed comment about Peter’s maturity or lack thereof had set off an explosion. Peter had gone against Tony’s orders during a mission and nearly compromised the entire plan.  
“Just too much of a fucking child to be good enough the refined Tony Stark, aren’t I?” Peter spit in a condescending tone, storming into the kitchen with Tony hot on his heels.   
“If you weren’t always so goddamn reckless maybe nobody would have anything to say about it.” Tony growled at the boy.   
Peter’s face is red in frustration, angry tears welling up in his eyes and lip quivering.   
“If I’m too much of a kid then just fucking break up with me.” Peter mumbled, wiping the tears from his face.   
“Shut the fuck up with that, we aren’t gonna do that Pete, goddamnit.” Tony felt tears reach his own eyes, running his hands through his hair.   
“Fuck you.” Peter spit, wiping his eyes.  
“Yeah, fuck me, right?” Tony grit, pushing the boy against the counter. “Fuck me.” He slams his mouth onto the younger boy’s, forcing the boy’s face to his. “Say it again baby, hate me so much, fucking say it.”  
“Fuck you.” Peter cried, clinging into Tony’s grasp.   
Their mouths crash together again in a fit of sadness and lust. Tony’s hands reaching to peel the boy’s shirt up over his head.   
“Fuck you, love you, fuck you.” Peter’s letting out little sobs, fists coming up to clench around Tony’s shirt. “Love you, love you, love you.”  
Tony took his time pressing biting kisses to his soft lips, slowly pulling the clothes off of the crying boy’s body. Tony scoops his boy up into his arms, carrying him to their room and laying him on their bed. Tony kisses down Peter’s neck, letting his tears fall onto the boy’s body.   
“Just wanna keep you safe, just want you to be okay.” Tony cried, pulling his own shirt off of his body and reaching to unbutton his pants.  
“Always keep me so safe, m’ sorry, I love you.” Peter let his tears fall onto his cheeks, reaching to help Tony shimmy his pants down before moving to pull his own boxers down.  
The initial thrust was met with a breathy gasp and a choked off groan. With each new movement and angle, a new spark was ignited in Peter’s belly, the boy’s neck became the home of dark bruises and dried tears while their bodies rocked together in their shared bed.   
“Love you Pete… love you. Don’t- don’t ever think differently.” Tony groaned out, each thrust making it harder for him to form his words.   
“M’ gonna cum, m’ sorry Tony, gonn-gonna..” Peter choked off a gasp, back arching into his lover.  
Tony held his boy close, planting kisses in his hair while he finished before pulling out and pulling the boy into his chest.  
“Don’t ask something like that, Pete. Can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Tony felt a new wave of tears fall onto his skin, squeezing his boy tighter.  
“Always gonna be yours, Tony.” Peter whispered into Tony’s chest right as the two dozed off.


	9. Day 10 (we skipped 9)

10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
Intense face-fucking, minor slut shaming, dash of Daddy kink. Enjoy xoxo  
\-------

Tony’s hands are always in Peter’s hair, combing through the boy’s locks any time he can. The touch of Tony’s hands instantly turning the boy to putty. Tony always thought the boy just liked to be touched in any way he could get, always desperate for Tony’s kisses and beaming at the mention of a cuddle. 

Tonight though, with the boy laying on his chest while watching a movie, Tony feels a familiar hardness poking at his thigh. His hands have been carding through the brown locks for hours, the end of the movie flashing over the screen, and he’s just now feeling the hardness of the boy. Tony shifts to get a good look at Peter’s face and nearly groans at the sight, his boy is all glassy eyes and puffy lips with the pinkest cheeks he’s ever seen, it’s obscene. Tony gives an experimental tug at one of Peter’s curls and receives a high pitched whimper from the younger boy. 

“Ton-Tony don’t tug.” Peter breathes out, doing everything he can to keep himself from getting too excited. He takes a deep breath and tries to think of anything blatantly unsexy to keep from embarrassing himself further. Tony cards his fingers through Peter’s hair again, massaging at his scalp before gripping a handful and nearly taunting the boy.

“You don’t like it when I tug, Pete? Because your little cock seems to like it.” He’s still got Peter’s hair laced between his fingers in a tight fist, ready to pull at the first word from his boy.

“Fuck, Tony, like it too much.” Peter whimpers, grinding himself down onto Tony’s thigh. Tony let’s Peter’s words linger for a few seconds before he’s tugging even harder than before. Peter’s mouth opens in a yelp before he’s moaning out and grinding himself down harder. “Wan’ suck you off, pull my hair, own me, yank me ‘round like a doll.” 

At Peter’s words, Tony springs into action, forcing the boy to his knees by his hair so he can grind his clothed cock into the younger boy’s face. “You want it, Pete? Want my cock in your throat?” Tony pushes Peter’s face further into the boy, surrounding the boy with his musky scent. 

Peter moans out and nods as best he can with his head held immobile by Tony’s grip on his hair.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck my face, please.” 

The boy is nearly crying at the thought of Tony controlling him completely and mouths around and Tony’s crotch, letting the warm air seep through the fabric. Tony pushes Peter’s face off of him before he pulls his cock out of the waistband of his jeans. Peter immediately opens his mouth for Tony to fill but his movements are stopped with another tug. 

“So fucking greedy for it.” Tony groans, rubbing his cockhead all over the boy’s face. “It’s like you can’t stand to not have something choking you.” Tony swipes his head over Peter’s bottom lip one last time before slamming the boy’s head down to the root of his cock. The poor boy sputters and coughs at the intrusion in his throat, nostrils flaring with every breath. 

“Fuck, look at you, you love it you dirty slut.” 

Peter lets out a loud moan at Tony’s words, nodding the best he can with a cock in his throat. Tony grins down at his boy before he’s gathering a tight grip on Peter’s hair to yank and pull him back and forth over his cock, taking in the boy’s struggled noises. He yanks his boy off of his cock for a few seconds, letting his cock rub over Peter’s lips while the boy catches his breath. 

“Doing so well, baby, look at how hard you are. You love it?” 

“Love it so much, Daddy, love this.” Peter’s whining out, noise getting cut off by Tony’s cock slamming into his throat once again. Tony leans back into the couch and holds the boy’s head down, grinding up into his warm mouth until the boy is crying. 

Tony stares in awe at the boy’s tears, wanting to make the boy’s face wet with another substance. He thrusts into the boy’s face harder, using his foot to nudge Peter’s hand towards his boy’s neglected cock. Tony feels the tightening of Peter’s warm throat around the head of his cock and locks eyes with those tear-filled doe eyes one more time before he’s yanking his cock out and viciously jerking himself off over the boy’s face.

“Gonna cum on your face, okay pretty baby? Gonna paint you all up.” Tony grits out, getting the clear nod from Peter before releasing onto his baby’s face. The first rope lands just above his lip, the next two shooting onto his chin before Tony gets the rest of his orgasm pointed into Peter’s open mouth. 

When Tony finishes, Peter still jerking himself off, swallows Tony’s cum down with a moan before he’s whining and glancing up at Tony.

“Cum for me baby, get yourself all messy.” 

With Tony’s confirmation, Peter lets his cum rain over his chest and belly with a whine. After the waves of pleasure die down, Peter goes completely boneless from exhaustion. Tony pulls the boy into his arms, scooping the cum from his chin and pushing it through Peter’s lips.

“Always so good. Did so well, sweet boy.” Tony murmurs, cradling the boy to his chest, smiling softly when he hears the tiny snores fall from Peter’s mouth.


End file.
